Fallout: Equestria: The Power Of Four (Trailer)
by BlackBolt45
Summary: In the Wasteland, kill or be killed. It's either that or the Stables... Three innocent Trainees of a Stable-Tec program are thrown into a hit-and-run when five leading mares and stallions are taken captive by Vaurien Snow, a infamous raider leader. Now, with the help of a smart unicorn and her robot companion, can they save the five? Or die trying? (Coming March 2015)


**Lightning flashed in the darkness as a Pegasus flew across the screen before landing on gold and silver letters.**

**A BlackBolt45 Production**

The screen shows the world in ruins as the sky was dark and grey as there was no sun shining.

**(As machines has taken over the world, innocent lives are now taken as everyone is dead all except…)**

Everything blacks out.

**(A team.)**

Justice, Kit Kat and Nature Blitz were thrown in a dark, empty room. Their screams could be heard as the door slammed shut.

"Where are we?" Blitz asked, looking around curiously even though he knew he could not see anything.

A silhouette of a figure appeared out of a blaze of fire, and stepped forward. To Justice's shock, the pony had metal hooves.

"You're in the C.U.R.S.T.A," the stallion coughed. As the blaze cleared, all three captives could see his face.

_Sound Pitch?_

"C.U.R.S.T.A?" Confused, Kit Kat glanced around.

"Wait, this is Community. Union. Robot. Stopping. Team. Agency?" Kit Kat got up and helped Justice and Blitz up.

"Yes ... you three ponies are the remaining trainees left. All the others are dead." Sound walked down a metal platform to a containment room. Several screens were playing criminals doing all sorts of things. The three ponies followed him, curious.

"Our main five fighters have been captured by a raider leader," Sound explained wearily, wiping sweat off his face and turning to the screen, typing in coding. "Our crim's name is Vaurien Snow. He has the unique ability to turn ponies to ice. Hence our six's fate."

"Only one of them escaped...the leader of the five." The old stallion sat down on his futuristic chair, and activated something. Justice, Kit and Nature couldn't tell what was activated, so they sat down and listened.

"Huh…I would like to see the leader of the five…what's he like?" Nature smiled, his tone brave.

Suddenly, a nearby office door opened. A figure walked out of the doorway as she walked by the three and stood next to Sound.

The figure (being a mare to Justice's shock) had a light brown coat, with sky blue eyes and a dark brown and black mane and tail. She wore dark blue glasses, the same colour as her work vest.

"Sir ... are these the trainees? They don't look like one much to me." The mare looked at the three with a cold glint in her eyes. _Definitely not impressed,_ thought Justice wearily.

Nature looked right at the scientist mare and whispered in Kit Kat's ear, "I just feel like a bunch of bees stung me right in the heart!"

"Nature, that means you're going to die… I bet." Kit smirked and looked away as her fellow trainee's shock green eyes widened in fear.

"Your mission is to go and bring back the remaining 4 and then destroy Vaurien." Sound's deep blue eyes narrowed as he gazed at the three and then at the mare. "Can you do this?"

He got up, and looked at the mare. "Especially you, Black Bolt. Because you haven't fought once-"

"ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS!" Cutting Sound Pitch off, Justice leaped up, the batpony cheering.

Everybody started laughing.

* * *

Black Bolt walked past them in the former raider base, throwing weapons at her comrades. Justice caught hers finely in the air. Kit Kat wielded hers the old fashioned way. On the other hand, Nature's weapon dropped to the ground because the stallion wasn't much good with catching stuff.

"Get suited up, cadets. We've got a long day." As Black Bolt teleported away, Justice could see the shadow of Bolt killing an intruder.

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_  
_I get a good feeling, yeah_

* * *

Nature looked at his new PipBuck 2.0, an advanced, edited version of the PipBuck. He selected the health option. "Awesome!"

And then realized he was extremely hungry.

_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

* * *

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

Jerry, Bolt's robotic companion came over, grinning. The robot was designed to look like a small colt, but was in fact a giant weapon which could transform into any metal object at will.

"Are the cadets ready, Master Bolt?" He briefly floated beside her while the unicorn mare selected a software option in Jerry's operating system.

"Stand back, team," Bolt prepared her team. All except Kit Kat, who ran to hug Jerry but then was thrown back by the robot's transformation into a car.

"Man … I'm gonna love this." Kit panted, using her wings to fly into the car.

* * *

_Let's get it, let's get it_  
_I know you got the good feelin'_

**1**

Justice fended off the Hospital Horror, ending its life with a quick shot from her shotgun. She gave a breath, and then looked at her PipBuck, scanning for any threats.

"Oh, Celestia."

* * *

_Let's get it, let's get it_  
_Gotta love the life that we livin'_

**2**  
Kit Kat quickly looked around before deactivating all of the security measures in the room. Grinning, she broke into a little victory dance.

* * *

_Let's get it, let's get it_  
_I know you got the good feelin'_

**3**

Black Bolt started to run out of bullets, panicking as several moaning ghoul ponies surrounded her grinning.

She then smiled, and took out her throwing knives.

* * *

_Let's get it, let's get it_  
_Gotta love the life that we livin'_

**_4_**

Nature Blitz untied his friends from the raiders, and collected several weapons.

He didn't notice the oncoming raider mare in front of him.

* * *

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

All four backed up against each other, blue Alicorns circling them, but then synchronized weapons and wiped out the army effectively.

* * *

_I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

A giant robot mocked Justice, grinning as its rusty limbs swayed from side to side.

"Girl can't kill me... Miss Batty!" It broke into croaky laughter. Justice stared at it.

"The name is Justice and yes I can kill you" she smiled, flying up and throwing the two balefire bombs she once had in her hoof. The batpony smiled, walking away as the bombs exploded and an explosion was created, killing the robot.

* * *

_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

"KIT!" Nature reached over to Kit Kat, who was hanging from the rafters of a cliff. Kit tried to grab hold, Bolt's broken companion Jerry on her shoulder.

* * *

FROM THE CREATOR OF JUST ANOTHER HIGHSCHOOL STORY  
_I get a good feeling, yeah_

* * *

_AND LOVE, DESPAIR, AND OTHER WEIRD THINGS_

_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

Justice shot a bullet in the air, before facing her opponent with a mischievous glint in her slitted eyes.

**Fallout Equestria: The Power Of Four**


End file.
